Harry Delacour: The new Prophesy
by Martin Blue
Summary: When the Dursleys take Harry to France a few years after they took him in, Trelawney has a new prophesy, and fate unfolds differently for The Boy Who Lived. Rating will be M due to content in later chapters, such as violence and other instances. HP/GW soulbond. Will have some Dumbledore Bashing and British Magical Society Bashing. Lost but not dark Dumbledore.
1. Prologue

**Harry Delacour: The new Prophesy. **

**Author's Note: I will not accent words for the most part, nor write them in their "fitting" language, use common scene, for instance if they are a French family speaking with each other they are speaking French not English.**

**Disclaimer****: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, I am merely writing a fanfiction for that universe, i hold no rights to it.**

**Language Rules:**

_'orion'_**: thinking.**

"orion"**: talking.**

_"orion"_**: think-talking.**

**_orion_****: Letters and other written things.**

**Prologue**

**Year: 1983.**

Mr Dursley was seated in his customary chair in his living room, fuming. He had just given the Freak, as they called him, his customary beating, it had just been the normal beating, with the re-breaking of his legs; witch seemed to heal awfully fast, another sign of his freakiness. Now however he had gotten enough of the little brat, he needed to go, but it would look bad if he was killed near where they lived, and so a plan was forming in his mind. Looking over at his wife who was seated in the sofa, and saying to her. "Petunia dear, I think I know how to deal with that brat one time for all." He gave an evil smirk when she looked up to him.

**Summer 1983**

Harry was ecstatic, the Dursleys had decided to take summer vacation to France! And he had gotten to come to! Not only that but his uncle hadn't broken his bones for about two months now, and he now only beat him where it would not show. Life right now was good for the boy of three called Freak by his relatives, Harry Potter. They were currently just on the side of a road in the fresh countryside, where they had gotten out of their rented car for a break wile driving to some French city.

Harry was really liking it, staying a bit away from the Dursleys so he could avoid as much trouble as possible, he was looking over the hill at the countryside, enjoying actually getting to see something natural. Then there was a sharp pain in the back of his head and the last thing he heard was his uncle saying to his aunt. "Now all we need to do is report him missing a month after were back, and they wont find a trace, so were rid of him."

**11 August, 1980. **

It was now an hour since young Ginevra Molly Weasley, the first Weasley witch for who knew how long. And Molly Weasley, married to the Weasley Head of House, Arthur Weasley, was feeding her newest kid, with her new-born son resting in the crib by the bed.

Molly smiled as she watched her little girl.

**One month and a few days after the summer1983.**

In Scotland at the village of Hogsmead at the inn named The Three Broomsticks Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts was having some tea in one of the private rooms with the Divination teacher of Hogwarts Sybill Trelawney. She had no idea how or why the other woman had managed to trick her into having tea with her, let alone been determined enough to leave her tower to do it.

The divination teacher had just finished some idle talk about Minerva dying within the month and was sipping her tea when all of a sudden she went rigid her cup falling out of her grasp and breaking on the floor. She then said in a horse unnatural voice.

"The one thought safe is now lost.

One is mate to the other and the other is mate to the one.

Leader of light manipulating and is lost on his path, not dark but no longer light.

Old prophesy rendered dead; fate has cast a new path, through blood.

The Bind removed.

The Cursed Scar by love will heal, its lightning crest made afresh.

Their destinies intertwined, one and the other become one and the same and yet are still one and the other.

To birds fire he will fall, and with him the eaters of death."

When she was done she slumped back in her chair and after a second opened her eyes, wondering why she was at The Three Broomsticks when she last remembered being in her tower, not even seeing the stunned Deputy Headmaster as she rose and headed out, back to her tower.

Minerva was stunned. _so that was the reason she wanted to have tea with me here, but why not the headmaster? _She though, and just as that thought finished a silvery fox-patronus entered though the wall and with Albus Dumbledore's voice said. "Minerva you're needed in my office at once, Harry Potter has gone missing." Then it whisked out of existence.

Suddenly she knew what part of the prophesy meant, and also why it had not been presented to Dumbledore, and she resolved then to not tell him of it, but rather to wait and see how fate played out. She was in a very good mood when she headed back to Hogwarts and even had trouble keeping her composure.

**A/N: seems this will be my first story after all. I have a Inheritance cycle story, and a few more Harry Potter storyes in the works, to try and avoid a bit of writers block sadly. I'll try to update this regulairly, just gota get the start a bit more hammered out then chapter two is done and I can post that sometime after 1. Appritiate any reviews you might have or comments, still, I do have a full firehydrant here to deal with flamers, so don't force me to use it please. **

**Martin Blue going back into The Service of The Pen. !"$#"%$**


	2. Chapter 1: Fleur get a new brother

**Author's Note: Last chapter i got a good review that said i could use Text for French speech and gave good reasoning for it aswell. Also the question was raised why the Dursley's are non-cannon and violent. Well, that is so the story has a reason to progress as it does. Also, some have asked what it is with Ginny being born later than Ron when they ought to have been twins, that will be addressed, maybe even in chapter 2 at the soonest? you'll see. **

**Thanks for a amazing response of follows and favorites on my first ever Fanfiction. **

**Love the creative critic reviews, THANKS.**

******Disclaimer****: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, I am merely writing a fanfiction for that universe, i hold no rights to it.**

**Last note. I have updated Chapter 1 to correct some of the grammar and other mistakes, again THANKS for bringing my attention to what i was doing wrong so i can do better in the future.**

**Chapter 1: Fleur gets an adoptive brother **

**1984.**

It had now been one year, one year since they found the now four-year-old boy who looked like a heap of shabby clothes when they had first seen him. Apolline Giselle Delacour and her firstborn, Fleur Delacour who at that point was six, and was just about to turn seven in a few days. They were coming home, having just apparated to their home's apparition point after a long day in the magical district due to Fleur's most recent growth spurt, and when they saw him they didn't know what it was so she had pulled out her wand, and cast a spell on it to check. It revealed it to be a three-year-old boy! Immediately she had rolled him around and seen what had happened to him, it still made her sob with the pain of the sight.

There, on the ground was a little boy that looked like he had crumbled to the ground, and the reason was easy to see, his head had a large gash in the back, where blood was oozing out still. His feet were bent at odd angles, his arms looked like someone had stomped them to the point where his bones were just splinters, several were sticking out! He was breathing shallowly, with forced breath, his nose looked as if it was broken, there were gashes at his cheeks as well, a bleeding scar on his forehead, and blood was coming out of his mouth with every labored breath, it was likely that his ribs had been broken and punctured one if not both of his lungs.

She hadn't even hesitated, she had grabbed Fleur, placed a hand on the little boy and apparated them to the emergency ward at France's equivalent to St. Mungos, St. Le-Pierre. When there the medwitches had seen them at once and rushed over, looking at the boy for a split second before one of them levitated him to one of the treatment rooms, another one pulled Appoline away so she would not interfere, the third started doing some first-line healing on the boy wile he was moving, and the fourth called in all the doctors she could. Truth be told it was risky to apparate someone when they were a little hurt, not to mention that hurt, but there was really no choice.

She remembered comforting her daughter who had started crying, sitting in the waiting room waiting for news on the stranger, wondering who he was. Pierre Delacour arriving when he had been unable to find them at home after work. Explaining what she had found to him, one of the nurses coming and asking how they found him and what their relationship with him was. «We, Me and my daughter Fleur here, found him when we were returning from our shopping trip to get her some new clothes. I immediately apparated us here with him, and now we're here, we never saw him before, and since no' one has come to look for him we decided to stay.» Appoline had replied with a sad air to her voice, little did she know then that she was about to find out it was a lot worse than she had imagined.

They had been there for three hours when another nurse had entered the waiting room, saying that they ought to go home and come back in the morning. That night had been a sleepless one for her, the image of the mauled boy burned into her mind, that night Fleur had slept with her parents, and barely avoided waking up of a nightmare due to what she had seen. The next morning however the real gravity of the situation had revealed itself.

When they arrived they were met with the healer in charge of the boy, who had asked them if it would be possible for them to look after him, due to something they had discovered. They had found injuries that were supposed to be impossible to survive without the use of raw healing magic. Somehow his magic had and been able to heal him. They could not believe what their spells were telling them so they had used a pensieve method to retrieve the memories of the first injury to the present ones. To their surprise it had been one consistent memory, and it was clear that the boy was not French, he was British. And his Aunt and Uncle were so abusive to him that they had deemed it best for him to remain in France out of fear that he would be forced back to them if he returned to Britain until he had been properly integrated into a family and these issues addressed.

There was also another surprise, two in fact. First of all was that when they had done an identification test of him they had found out that he was Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, wich just reinforced the gravity of how he was treated by those he had saved. It also turned out that he was a Veela, though a rare blood-type that didn't degrade until five generations had gone without an active case, and he had gotten it from his fathers side, three generations up. And so when they had decided that they would adopt him since they had enough money and room. And since both Appoline, Fleur and since he had found them at the hospital, Pierre, was quite concerned with the boy's welfare. They didn't need to do a magical and blood adoption since all the magical things he would need the new name for would be controlled by the law part of the adoption. Thus enabling him to gain his inheritance if needed later, and also had some other advantages, but still making him theirs and giving them the right as legal guardian of the boy.

After that was done they got to see the boy who was now sleeping, looking peaceful, and they had decided that they would prove to him that family could be good. The doctor had also warned them that he would have extreme difficulties with people being nice to him, and would fear physical contact.

**The end of 1984.**

That had proven correct. He had been extremely shy and polite when he awoke and was permitted to go home with them. He had been ecstatic, and a little afraid when informed that he would not have to go back to his relatives. Both him and them had been surprised when he understood and could speak fluid French, but they supposed it was part of him being a Veela. They had just made it so he would not flinch, tremble or start sputtering apologies if their hands got close, and to the point where he would not curl up in feudal position when they might be turning to the more angry mood, even if it was not at him.

To be honest they had managed to do great leaps in their relationship with the boy they had come to love as a son, and Fleur to love as a younger brother. He was most comfortable around Fleur and was a whole level better when she was around, also when the family's healer had checked in on him today he had said that his magical core had finally started to heal, or so it appeared. Due to the abuse the magic had used itself to heal him, and prevent him from breaking and now that they were in the neutral-good zone it could finally start to recharge.

But that was not one of the best events; just after both the kids had gone to bed an owl arrived with a large package. The package had the seal of the French Ministry. Both Appoline and Pierre were practically jumping with anticipation, perhaps this finally was it. They had applied to adopt Harry at once when he was out of the hospital but due to the way he had been treated, who he was and that he was a British citizen it had taken a while, and when they opened it at first they were a bit disappointed, it was just some box with some records, but then they noticed what the crest on it was, it was the Potter family crest. Their hands were trembling as they opened it.

There it was, the adoption papers, now they knew why it took so long, there were custom ones for the Potter family. After reading it they found out that it was designed so that Harry's title, money and property was protected, and also it was specific to Harry, wich both chocked and pleased them as that meant that his parents had taken precautions for every situations. So after reading though it they signed it without hesitation, as it said that he would be of that family but still entitled to his own name and power, but have all the benefits of a normal adoption, however the magic and blood parts were rendered unnecessary by some cleverly crafted clauses, which pleased them greatly. It was not that they didn't wish to do it; it was just not feasible in this situation, unfortunately, he was to big a personality to the world for them to let it slide, they treated his very name as something holy, most of them did, but the Delacour's were very happy of what they were able to do.

When they put the signed papers back into the box, intending to owl it at once, the box flashed green, there was a white light emanating from the family crest, there was a thump on the table under the box and then the box vanished. What was left was the adoption certificate, they were now the boy's legal guardians and family.

* * *

**1985. **

Appoline was remembering how the last year had been, first it was the joy the boy had actually displayed when they let him know that he never had to go back and that they were his guardians now, and their love for him deepened even more. To them he was their son in all but blood now, and they could not wish for anything else, it were more than he had ever wished for.

They had made progress in both the touching, trusting, physical and affection departments. They had done leaps that year. A few days after the adoption was made it was his birthday, and to their shock he hadn't know it was that day, all he knew was that in the summer sometime he became about one year older, because that was when the Dursley's would tune up the beatings one notch.

It had taken them a wile to get him to respond to his own name when they first had gotten him! The pure joy he had showed over actually getting a present was incredible. He had been in awe the whole day, and had made more progress that day than he had in the last year. It had really been good for the Delacour's as well, she now reflected, that he showed that there was still hope, he was not broken beyond repair.

He was actually looking forward to his birthday in a few days, now that he knew he had one ofcorse. He was started to appear glad, he still had nightmares, but when they were particularly bad they were able to comfort him now. And he had finally taken to Fleur as if she was his real sister. He had also started coping with how his life had been, and had stopped referring to herself and Pierre as sir and ma'am. In short, the Delacour family were ecstatic, Harry was starting to become part of it finally, and their love for him grew everyday.

Fleur was also very close to him now and she was the one to produce the most relaxed reactions from the little boy, the knots he had been having for over three years were unwinding.

That night he further shocked Fleur, Appoline and Pierre by first asking his sister, if she could read to him before he went to bed, and when he was saying good night instead of using their names said in French. Good night mama, Good night papa, Good night sister. They managed to keep their tears of joy inside until Appoline had tucked him in for the night, and Fleur had read to him. Things seemed to be getting better, fast.

* * *

**1986. **

It was now just after Harry's sixth birthday, where one of their gifts to him had been a child's broom and getting to test it, which had resulted in the little broom that could not go fast, outmaneuvering and outracing everyone else with a happy child on it, which again had turned into finding a flying instructor for the boy. His first lesson would be in just a few days.

Fleur and Harry were currently playing in the garden of the manor; they had just finished bathing in the pool. Last she herd they were playing tag, then she herd them as they were running around the corner of the house so that she could hear them again, and she heard their wild laughter over something. Finishing their lunch basket she headed out to find them, so they could go into their private forest to a clearing there and eat, Pierre was sadly at work so the joy would only be for them. But when she saw them she stopped dead in her track.

There they were playing toss the ball, with fireballs. She looked wide-eyed as Fleur tossed one at Harry, who caught it in a hand then tossed it back. Just as it was on the middle way back it fizzled out and Fleur created a new one in her hand, tossing it back at Harry. And just as he took it he conjured another one and proceeded to toss them soon after each other.

Now she knew she would have to have a talk with them. The talk about what they were and what she was, well they were going to have a pick-nick so it might as well be then. «Fleur, Harry, its time for lunch! Extinguish those fireballs, and lets eat, there are a few things I have to tell you.»

The children did as they were asked and followed her a bit sheepishly as they headed to the clearing. After having a good lunch and just enjoying their full stomachs Appoline got serious and sat the children in front of her, before she looked at them sternly and started talking. «Am I correct to assume that you have gotten the fireball part of your Veela powers?» «Yes mama.» They both said with downcast heads as if it was a bad thing. Appoline's face cracked into a brad smile and she lent forward, hugging them tight. «I'm so happy, that it's starting this early, since then you will have better control of it.» The children looked cheerful at that, and hugged her back.

«Now, I have no doubt dad is going to go crazy with three fire-balling Veela in the house, so you know the room that only I go inside, right?» They nodded so she continued. «That is called the fire-room, it is a stone room charmed so it can keep our fire contained, now that your fire is new it is not so hot, but as you get older and more mature it will get hotter, maybe even to the point that you can vaporise steal. And since they are greatly controlled by your temper and emotions you will need to learn to control that as well. Now, I want you to, when we get back, go in there, Ill come with you, and we will set up some sort of schedule so you can learn to control it, I want you to do this every day, okay?» again they nodded.

«I am also going to get Pierre to find someone to tutor you in the art of Occlumency, the art of organizing and protecting your mind and feelings, to further your control. There are ofcorse several other aspects of Veela that we will discuss as they manifest or it becomes necessary due to age and so on. Nothing you need to worry about at this moment. I'm just so happy that it has started this early.» Now she had tears in her eyes and was hugging them tight. «You have started to grow up.» After a wile she pulled them up with her and said. «Now lets go back to the manor, and then you can go to the fire-room and I will join you after I give Pierre the wonderful news.»

* * *

**1987. **

The celebration of Harry and Fleur's first show of their Veela trait, except their always natural good looks ofcorse, had apparently gotten a bit out of hand, not that anyone minded, so just before the summer Little Gabrielle Delacour was born, and the family was ecstatic. This also turned out to be the last push that made Harry finally get over his past, and the family was just perfect. Everyone loved the little one, just loved her. And both Harry and Fleur had at once taken up the rolls of the almost overprotective brother and sister, and spent as much time as possible with her.

Another thing that had happened is that first Fleur, and then Harry had taken to reading books on magic when they weren't fawning over their sister, practising in the fire-room, or playing together. By this time the Veela Allure had started to passively manifest itself, not so much that they needed to talk about it, not that it was a problem since they lived pretty isolated, it was first when school started that they would have to be careful, so they had already started a bit of trying to control it.

When she looked at what they had taken from the family library to read one evening after putting Gabrielle, or Gabby as they sometimes called her, in her crib in Pierre and hers room, she was stunned to see what they had chosen to read. It was a beginners book on ancient runes, that explained the uses of runes simply, what they were and did, and often came with some story to help people learn the use. Fleur was reading that one, and then discussing it with Harry, who for some reason had an inert grasp of the subject to the point where the book merely confirmed his suspicions.

She was glad that they were finding something that they enjoyed, but was worried that they were reading to advanced things for their age, then she chided herself, they had read every peace of child literature that was possible to be had during their evenings, and they still played a lot so that was no problem. The other books were more books on different subjects. She was pleased to see that they were still children at the core, though Harry was more grownup than Fleur due to his past, but they were both well, and they were handling themselves well.

At the end of their year they Appoline started training Fleur and also Harry how to control their Allure, Harry's was weaker than hers, since he was three years younger than her.

Another thing Harry had done was start some secret project, no' one could figure out what it was, all Appoline and Pierre knew was that he had managed to get them to purchase a woodcarving set for him, and made them take an oath to not tell Fleur of it. Fleur was going crazy with not knowing, and had gotten increasingly ingenious in her attempts to find out, but had yet to succeed, much to the amusement of Harry and the rest of the family.

It had been a couple months when Harry finally 'relented' and gave her a hint of what it was, which just made her even more annoyed, but he had promised that she would find out in the end. And so eventually stopped asking and trying to find out.

* * *

**1988.**

It was the night before Fleur's birthday, the 20th of March, and the children were asleep. Pierre was preparing for bed and Appoline was checking the final things for the breakfast tomorrow when she heard padding in the hall, and a little wile later Harry peaked in though the door frame, and when he saw her he whispered. «Mama, can you help me with my present to Fleur? I just got done with it but I need help to do the last bit.» She smiled at him, it seemed that what he had been working on just might be revealed after all, and nodded, before sitting on the table as he sat down as well.

He then placed a wooden box on the table, and opened it taking the contents out. What he held was a pendant of wood, carved to represent a star, with intricate patterns on it.

As Harry handed it to her she saw that what she thought was the texture of the wood in fact was carvings. Carvings of family and of a lot of the fun things, from fireballs to playing games, nothing advanced, but a good representation of how they had fun.

«This is beautiful Harry, it looks done, so what do you need help with?» She asked when she had examined the pendant. «I was wondering if you could put an unbreakable and anti-flame charm on it?» Harry answered. «Ofcorse Harry» Appoline said, taking out her wand and weaving the tip over the pendant on the table, casting the charms on it. «There you go.» She said when she was done, and handed it back to him.

He put it in the boks, then said. «Thanks Mama.» «My pleasure Harry, now go to bed, your sister is sure to have you up early tomorrow.» She said with a smile and watched till he was gone, before deciding to turn in herself.

* * *

**1991.**

Appoline sighted, by her was Pierre, sleeping contently snuggled next to her on the sofa in the living room, it was late at night, and the sunset would be in the sky till morning, since it never truly got dark here. Gabrielle was currently sleeping in the room her sister and she shared. Originally Fleur and Gabrielle had separate rooms, but they liked being with each other so much that they most often slept in the same room anyway. It was a remnant of having nightmares and comforting each other W_ell, at least their not wanting to do that with Harry, which would not be good. _Those three were probably the closest siblings she had ever seen, and it didn't matter that Harry was not their sibling by blood, for which she was grateful. These next few months would be a quiet lot. Harry had just, earlier today, stepped into the carriage that would take him to Beauxbatons, it was time for his first year there, and even though they would see him again at Christmas it was still sad to see him go.

At least Fleur now had some family there to help her as her Veela traits had started to come in, and to be honest Harry was probably the best to help her, at least if the rune work he had placed on some of her things were any indication. Surprisingly he had incredible control over his abilities, to the extent where he could shut it off, or so it seemed. She thought that it was this that allowed him to help his sisters with their powers as well.

All in all her family was shaping out, though they hadn't gotten any boys of their own Harry had come to them and he was their son, just as much as they were his parents. No only that but it had turned out, from some old article in some book of trivial news from magical Britain, it was one of the advantages of being in a country that was not so old fashioned as them, the family that had dumped Harry in France had actually been tried and convicted.

They had gotten their memories searched and it showed how extensive their abuse of the little boy had been. It had also showed them dumping him and planning it, though for some reason where they had done it wasn't in the memory at all, all they got from it was that they had planned to dump him in France, but decided to do it somewhere else, this had amused her to no end, seeing how they would never search for him in France since they had 'altered' their location for dumping him from France to another country.

The house was almost to empty, and so would stay empty for most of the year, Harry and Fleur were off to school, life was getting into a comfortable routine, and she hope that then next years would be like that as well.

**A/N: There is a reason we do not see Harry go get his wand and supplies, It will become apparent in later chapters.**

**There will be a larger gap of time between this chapter and the next due to a writing block i am currently trying to demolish, Ill try to get it out soon though.**

**Also, I am thinking of putting a second story up for when i have writers block on this one, it will probably be less updated than this one though. so here is my question, if you have a say, would you like to have a story involving: The founders, Harry/Fawkes, Harry/Fleur, Harry-brother situation Harry/Rowena Rawenclaw, Creature/Harry or something else in that line? It is merely that i know i will get writers block a lot when i write, and so i wish to have something to distract me a bit and let me get new ideas. BUT i will put the effort into the chapters for that one that i do for this one when i do write one. **

**As always i welcome constructive criticism but please no flame, give a good reason for your hate instead. **

**Returning to The Service of The Pen**

**Martin Blue. **

Now where did i put that inkwell...


	3. Chapter 2: Ginny gets some answers

**Authors Note: Here is the second chapter of my first ever fanfiction. **

**I continue to be delighted over the responses i get in terms of reviews and follows/favorites.  
**

**The updates will be a bit slow going onward due to a lot of work and stress in the coming time with exams ETC. Also i get writing-blocks a lot so that hinders as well. **

**********Disclaimer****: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, I am merely writing a fanfiction for that universe, i hold no rights to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ginny gets some answers.**

Molly Weasley sat in the kitchen at her home, called the Burrow, drinking tea, feeling a sort of giddy excitement and worry. Her many kids were all at school or moved out. It was two days before most would come home from their year at Hogwarts School of whichcraft and Wizardry. This one had been Ginny's, the youngest of the seven Weasley children and the only girl's third year. Molly's husband Arthur was currently at work, he had been there a lot more since he got a promotion he had been working on for several years now.

Ginny: the mere thought of her brought back so many memories. When she was born, when she walked, her first word, her hair that was even more flame-like red than the rest of the Weasleys, and of course all the cups of tea Molly had to drink to think over all the trouble her daughter had gotten herself in.

There was no denying it, her youngest, the one she had wanted to take after her, the one she had mothered and tried to get as girly as possible was her main cause of worry, well except for those twins, THEY were the pranksters of the family. That's not to say that Ginny didn't prank, but she didn't do it nearly as much, with her it was other things.

She was not foul-mouthed or arrogant. That was her older brother Ronald Weasley, who preferred to be called Ron. He for some reason was prejudiced. He acted more like one would expect the Malfoy family to act, to their great shame. And he thought he was the king of the world; she had gotten more fire-calls about him complaining about some punishment rightfully given by a teacher than she had about the twins pranking and the other kids combined. Not only that but he also didn't seem to care about school. He had acceptable at best, while Ginny did the best she could. The twins actually gott good grades, but her youngest son, sadly no. They had tried to put him on the right path several times, but so far they had been unsuccessful.

With Ginny it was… weirder… things. They were not so many, but they were weird. One example was when she was six and her brothers had refused to let her fly on a broom. They had told her that she was a girl and so it was to dangerous for her, then they had said that she ought to go play with her dolls and leave the boys to their fun. She had not liked that, in fact that had been her brothers first burn marks. She had gotten so mad at them that, instead of bursting into tears like her brothers were used to her doing, she had created fireballs in her hands and tossed them at her brothers. Since that day they had been a lot more mindful of how far they pushed her. It turned out that it was not accidental magic, whenever she was feeling something strongly she would either create or catch fire in some way. If she was very happy fire would dance in her hair and eyes, if she was mad she would have fireballs, and it would vary for the other emotions.

Over the years she had learned to control it to the point where she could create the fireballs at will, a terror amongst her brothers. Though she still could not control the other aspects of 'her fire' as they had started to call it.

This year however it had been another thing. Apparently around Christmas, they had decided that the kids would be at Hogwarts this year so they could visit relatives. It seemed Ginny had gotten a lot of attention from the boys in the school. That in itself was not to weird, but it was all the boys. Even those who were in last year, and some teachers to had 'fallen' for her. It had gotten so bad that she had fled to the headmaster. Who then had to put some sort of shield around her to prevent whatever made the male branch of the school fall for her.

The boys had apparently gotten to the point where they were doing everything in order to try and impress her; which of course freaked her out even more. In the end the headmaster had said he would look into the matter more closely and see what he could find. A lot of girls might say that it was a blessing, getting to pick whatever boy she wanted, but for Ginny it was a curse.

She was already pretty, no girl in school could hold a candle to her beauty, but she did not want the attention of the boys in school. She didn't feel anything for them, never had, not even a crush. She had, for a time thought there was something wrong with her but they had been able to get her away form that belief.

Now Ginny was looking forward to finally getting home, getting away from the attention and getting a break from constantly going to headmaster Dumbledore in order to have the shield re-cast since it seemed to be, for lack of a better word, eroded constantly.

Molly had just finished her train of thought, and her cup of tea when Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix, flamed in, dropped a letter and flamed out. After a second she opened the letter and started reading.

**_Dear Mrs Weasley_**

**_It appears that I might have found someone who can help your daughter with her problem, or at the very least tell her more about it. Her name is Madame Elisabeth Delore, and she is from Beauxbatons School of whichcraft and Wizardry in France. I happened across her in one of my meetings with the Headmaster there in association with next year's events. I am ashamed to admit that I made an accidental slip of my tongue and said a bit about your daughter's predicament. Madam Maxime, the Headmaster at Beauxbatons, told me of her healer and said that she could send her a few days into the summer holiday to see if she could do something. _**

**_I got in contact with her and gave her the details, and after a few days she owled me back saying that she would like to schedule a meeting between her, young Ginevra and you. And so we decided that she would come to your home at 11pm Three weeks before school starts since it is quite hectic before that. _**

**_The main reasons for the delay however is, 1 that you should have time to enjoy the summer before taking on such grave matters, and 2 she said that it was the only time a friend of hers could accompany her, this friend is apparently an expert on what might be happening to your daughter, and so it seemed redundant to have Madam Delore come then leave without explaining since she could only identify the problem, if it even is a problem. _**

**_I hope you have a good holiday; I expect I will be stopping by soon after their visit to check on things. I think I will leave it to you to inform your children of the meeting since you have the most control over them. (I still find canary-creams in my dessert, and I can never get them out short of eating them.) _**

**_Headmaster_**

**_Hogwarts School of whichcraft and Wizardry_**

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of whichcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin; First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer.**

Molly sagged in her chair when she had finished reading the letter. _'finally we're getting some answers, oh I hope this summer will be good so we have something to look back on except that meeting.' _She thought before making herself another cup of tea. Once that was done she decided to write an owl to one of the children's aunts, Aunt Muriel, and arrange for the boys to stay there a few days around the time when Madam Delore and her friend was to show up.

The summer had so far been crazy. From the moment Molly picked up the kids at Hogwarts to about a week into vacation it had been a total mess. First the train station where all of the male population who were not family were ogling Ginny, and trying to impress her, which had taken some time to get through. After that it had been a couple days of pranking from the twins which had resulted in the Burrow being spotless from all their chores. Then it had been the normal craziness for about a week, before Bill and Charlie, the two eldest of the Weasley children, had gotten home on vacation. Bill had gotten a few weeks off before his exam as a curse breaker, to rest up. And Charlie had worked up so much overtime with the dragons that his boss had ordered him to. "Go home and take vacation till September starts, and get some sleep wile your at it, the dragons will be fine till your back." Still everyone knew that Charlie worried for them constantly.

Their arrival had of course resulted in a Quititch league in the family, with Ron, Charlie and Arthur against the rest, suffice to say that Ginny made sure their team won. '_That girl can fly.' _Molly though. After that there had been the normal summer shenanigans, trips to the pool, and just all-out Weasley summer.

**Three weeks before school.**

It was now three weeks until Molly's children would be ending their summer vacation and head back to school and work. Bill would take his curse breaker exams, Charlie would head back to his dragons, no matter how hard she tried to dissuade him, and the house would be empty again. But, that was all later, now there was something else they had to worry about.

Yesterday she had sent the boys over to their Aunt Muriel, ignoring their protests over why they had to go, why Ginny got to stay, and pleas to send Ginny instead since "Aunt Muriel loves her, why does she get to stay?" Sometimes they were a bit to stubborn she thought. Ginny had been getting steadily more nervous, and now she was just anxious for the meeting happening at lunch today.

They had received another letter yesterday informing them that Dumbledore, with Madame Delore and her friend would be flooing in at lunchtime, allowing the headmaster to insert a comment about them getting to taste Molly's excellent cooking and tea. It also said that he would be bringing the Hogwarts letters, and he had stored them since he would have a meeting with them anyway so the owls didn't have to fly for no reason.

Lunch was just ready, and they were expecting the company very soon. Ginny was in her light blue sundress for the occasion.

The kettle with tea was just finished and the table outside had just been fully decked when the floo in the Burrow flared to life and Albus Dumbledore walked out with two French ladies following behind. "Good day Molly." The headmaster greeted. "May I introduce to you Madam Elisabeth Delore." He stated, pointing to the lady with long black hair, pale skin, and stormy blue eyes. "And her friend Madame Sylvia Mardino." He then stated motioning towards the lady with red hair, blue eyes and a kind face.

Both ladies said with a heavy French accent. "A pleasure." Molly responded in kind, then said. "I thought we could have some lunch and tea outside since it is such a good weather. And thank you for coming by the way, we might finally be able to get some answers."

Together they adjourned to the garden, and just as they sat down Ginny came out from the house. As she approached she stopped by the table she briefly curtsy'ed then said to the two French women. "Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley."

They greeted her as well, and after she sat down they started to eat. Avoiding the topic they were there to discuss, as was good hospitality by the meal. When they were done Molly went to prepare another pot of tea, flicking her wand to take away the dishes. The two French witches started speaking together in French, with additional comments and input to Dumbledore until she was back.

"So, could you tell me what it is your trying to find out and why?" Madam Delore said when they were ready to start the topic of their visit. "Certainly." Molly replied. "It all started when Ginny was six...

..."Just out of curiosity Ginny, what do you feel? Have you felt something for someone, had someone special or?" Ginny ducked her head before murmuring. "Not except for my family."

Madam Delore smiled at the young girl sitting on the other side of the table. '_I wonder how she will take it when we tell them.' _She thought.

Madam Delore spoke with her friend in rapid French. And to her great shock Ginny could understand pieces of what was said. «Passion-fi-» «Allure-» «Bond M-» She had no idea what that meant, so she put it out of her mind, waiting for them to say something she could fully understand.

With one last word to Dumbledore the two French ladies stopped talking for a wile, thinking over the information they had, before coming to a conclusion and nodding to each other.

Turning towards the Weasley's and Dumbledore Madam Delore said. "We believe that we know what is the cause for it all. But before I tell you, what you have learned about it is in all probability wrong. As it is with every country that does not have them at large, just keep an open mind on it, and allow us to tell you how it really is. Also if you believe something, ask if it is correct, it is very important that you do not jump to conclusions. Okay?"

Molly looked hesitant but nodded, so did Ginny and Dumbledore.

"Very well, from what you have told us and our own observations we believe that your daughter is a Veela, and before you protest know that it is very possible. There are some Veela bloodlines that have special traits. There is one that has more control over the allure, there are some others as well. But the most interesting one in this case is an old bloodline whose name is forgotten. What was special about this one was that the Veela Blood in it did not degenerate after an untold amount of generations laying dormant. But there is a drawback to this bloodline, and that is that in contrast to normal Veela Blood-lines that have mostly females born. This lane had mostly males born, but the occasional female that was born would be a Veela. This would explain your large number of sons as well."

"My daughter is not some sort of sex slave or harlot." Molly suddenly burst out, unable to contain herself anymore.

Fixing her with a stern look Madam Delore said. "Neither did I say she was, this is exactly what I said about you having wrong or incomplete knowledge. Here Veela are portrayed as little more than animals of sex and lust, right?" When Dumbledore nodded she continued. "That notion is completely wrong. There are some species that are more or totally sex and lust centred, for instance the Huldir. But their relationship to those emotions and actions are completely different than that of the Veela."

"The Veela are more about the aspects of Love, and passion, desire and lust within that area, and their skills only compliment that. Their Allure is not something they use to seduce people; it is more of a curse for them than a blessing. For the Veela it is a natural way to filter away those who would not be suitable Mates. Their utmost desire is to find a mate unaffected by the Allure, who they can then spend their lives with. They are a misunderstood species, and seeing how your daughter is one you ought to have an open mind until you learn more about them."

She finished, her stare softening.

They were all quiet for some time wile they contemplated what they had gotten to know. Then Molly went into the kitchen to create some more tea. _'This had been a shocking day.' _She thought while filling the kettle and lighting the oven. _'Not only does everything I've been thought about Veela seem wrong, but my daughter appears to be one." _She was simply in shock. Finishing the teapot she carried it outside again.

There were a few more minutes of silence, and then Madam Delore rose and said. "We will talk more of this tomorrow, it has been a long day already and I am sure you want to have a peaceful night with the family. Also, if we have the time tomorrow we should to head to Gringotts to verify if our theory is correct." With that their guests arose, said their goodbyes and left by the floo.

_'I hope Arthur is coming home early.' _Molly thought as she cleaned up, Ginny having gone inside again.

* * *

**Author's Note: I will try to get the next chapter done within a week or so, unsure if i will be able to do it. **

**As always leave a good review if you can, that way i can improve my writing and i get to see what you think. **

**Updating the other two chapters as well, on the prologue i am just adding the disclaimer but on the first chapter i am updating the errors there that have been pointed out to me. **

**Til next time: **

**Martin Blue, trying to cut though a writers block with a rapier. **


	4. Chapter 3: Gringotts and France

_**Authors note: I am truly sorry for the looong update time for this chapter. I know it is shorter than the others, but it was surprisingly hard to write. that combined with my creativity being dead, motivation being poor, time being scarce and other reasons means that my stories will continue to be updated very slowly. I do not plan on abandoning the story and any i might post. But if someone feels that they have an idea or something do PM it to me so i can get some creative input. **_

_**Further: In order to help with my creativity and so on i have started several other stories, most not of Harry Potter. IDK when i will post these and if they will come so complete that i will since i feel that this one was a bit to unfinished before i started posted with everything. **_

_**Some have said that my beta needs to do more work. Considering that my beta is an infintete void called empty i cant really blame him :) as i belive i stated in the first chapter i am not English and so my grammar will be off. still MAJOR thanks to Strangeways for his corrections of the last chapters in his reiwevs im hoping they have helped me to look for my wrongs, i know at least ten things im on the lookout now that i was not for before.**_

_**Lasty: Making Harry a Veela was not needed as per say, but it did reinforce the fact that there are families of especial blood in the Veela community. It will also provide som entertainment in form of when things affect him and his allure and so on. It is still somewhat unclear but i am thinking of a decisive storyline and char characteristics etc to make it decided. **_

_**************Disclaimer****: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, I am merely writing a fanfiction for that universe, i hold no rights to it.**_

**Chapter 3: Gringotts and France**

At about 10 in the morning when Madam Delore, her friend and Dumbledore had arrived again. During the night Molly had told Arthur about the meeting the day before, and he had arranged to have the day off so he could be there. After greetings they had discussed a few more things before Ginny came down when they handled her school arrangements. They had felt it best that Ginny swap school to the French Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, because as Dumbledore said. "I believe it is best because they are more experienced and have better people and recourses to handle this, and it will be easier for Ginny to adapt to this if she goes."

And as Madam Delore said. "Also, this will allow her to learn of her heritage by people who know it, and are not bias towards it. Also it will allow you to learn it as well, and not have to deal with the problems that come before and after she has gotten control."

And so it had been decided after some more discussing that Ginny would start at Beauxbatons when school started again. They would go to France to get what she needed about a week before school. They also decided that they would go to Oleander's and get her a new wand when they finished at Gringotts since she was currently using her grandmothers. And the last thing they agreed upon was that Madam Delore and her fiend would stay and start teaching them more about what Ginny was, and how to handle it so they were more prepared for the school year and beyond.

And now they had just floo'ed to The Leakey Cauldron and started heading towards Gringotts.

* * *

Molly was not sure whether to be relived or concerned. When they had entered Gringotts the goblins had been acting weirdly… all the work had stopped, then a bell from the back of the hall had chimed and a door to their right had opened. A goblin with a long beard had walked out, told them to follow him, and then gone back through the door. Seeing no other choice they complied.

The goblin had led them to his office where they had started talking. He was Account Manager Firefang, and he only had one vault in his charge. The Avinatus Vault. This was where the revelations began.

"What is special about this vault is that it can only be clamed by those of female descent. In other words, you Miss Weasley." Firefang said then continued. "Normally you would require an inheritance test to see if you were a member of a family, but the Avinatus family is one of the fifty families we have enchantments on to warn us if they become active, that bell was one such enchantment." He stopped there to give them some time to digest this, and also pulled out some glasses from under his desk with a bottle of liquid, before filling the glasses and handing the drinks over to his guests.

At that point Molly's head was already spinning, not only was her Ginny heir to some old family they didn't know about, but a goblin had offered them a drink. This was overwhelming.

"Now you will not be able to claim your inheritance until you turn of age, but we still wished to inform you of your lineage, and we can provide some information of this house if you wish. For instance, this lineage is said to possess an old Veela trait that resulted in women being born as a rarity." Firefang said when everyone had drunk a bit.

They had then gone on to discuss a few more things before saying goodbye and leaving.

After Gringotts they had headed to The Leaky Cauldron to have lunch. And after that it was to Olivanders. There Ginny had tried about a hundred wands before a thirteen-inch, Birch, Dragon heart-string wand had proved satisfactory.

And now they had been home for a wile, dinner had been eaten and it was first now that Molly had started to grasp what was really happening. Strangely she didn't feel enraged, or hopeless or any of those things. She felt acceptance, comfort in the truth, and pride at how well her husband and daughter was taking it. '_It's a wonder I'm not hysterical yet, must be the shock.' _She mused.

She sighed, and then prepared for bed, tomorrow the boys would come home, and the week before school they would go to France and stay for a week, courtesy of the headmaster, and get her school supplies, and see her off to the school she was beginning.

* * *

**A week before school **

Ginny had just experienced the most exciting day of her life. Today she with her family had travelled to France and gone to the magical shopping district to get her schoolbooks. It had been incredible, though she had been very worried. Another thing she had been worried about was her brothers when they found out what she was.

But to her utter surprise most of them had taken it good. The twins had acted as they always did, and made it clear that it didn't change anything, they were still afraid of her fireballs. Percy had stopped being somewhat snobbish and important, and given her his full support. Bill was still her favorite brother, for good reason. Charlie had just told her how he would love to have her meet some of his dragons, and how cool it was that she was somewhat fireproof. Ron it seemed had not known how to act, though he had become his jealous self when he heard what she was heir to.

And they had been excited to go to France, though nervous that she would be going to school there. Well everyone except Bill and Charlie, who just smiled a knowing smile.

When they arrived in France they had been met by Madam Delore, who had provided them with the key and address to where they would be staying, a magical hotel. She had then proceeded to leave to wait for them at the entrance to the magical district in France, La Ruelle Libéral. And so after depositing their things they had met up with her there, and her friend had been there to.

La Rulle Libéral had been amazing. Just from the entrance there was a large cobble paved street. Then it had opened into a large square, with a fountain displaying a witch, bird and some flame in it. From the square there was eight side streets, one leading towards a Gringotts. Another street held a huge array of clothes shops; Ginny's eyes bulged at all of it. Another one held three apothecaries of different descriptions. There were also magical hardware stores that occupied another street. Quite a few magical and enchanted items shops occupied the fifth street. There was a street filled with different shops dealing with familiars, pets and other animals. There was a street filled with specialty shops and the last street was filled with restaurants and other cafés and restaurants.

The rest of the day had been just a normal per-school-shopping trip. They had gotten everything that was needed, witch was the French equivalent of standard school supplies with books stationary gear and so on. There had been much more to get for potions and some other things such as rune crafting setts and so on. After that they had eaten at one of the cafés before they had shopped some more.

After they finished at La Ruelle they had gone sightseeing around Paris before going for dinner at a small restaurant where they had met an old lady that Madam Delore had talked to before telling them that she would see them in a couple days when they would talk some more. Madam Delore had said that the old lady was one of the Veela's in the council and that she would be helping Ginny train when she was settled in school. She would also do a little when they next met to help her get a grip on what Ginny knew she now was.

Ginny was a little nervous but very excited for the next week she thought as she was looking herself over before going to bed. As she studied herself she noticed that she seemed to be aging a little, something she hadn't done in what seemed like five years as she had looked like a nine-year-old girl until now. She smiled brilliantly at the thought of finally looking as old as she was before going to bed.

* * *

**Grass field in France. School Carriage. **

Ginny had just said goodbye to her family and gone on the carriage. The new school year and the rest of her life was just starting. As she was searching the enlarged wagon for a place to sit she reflected on her last week. When they had met the old lady again she had another lady with her and they had talked about her experiences and what she was coming into. She had also gotten a bracelet that helped keep her allure in check until she could get training. They had been very kind and she started to see it all as something that maybe wasn't all that bad. The rest of the week had just been relaxing with her family, though she had noticed that she seemed to be growing, though the others hadn't noticed yet. And now she was on her way to school. She was on her way to fourth year and her first at Beauxbatons.

_**A/N: Avinatus Family Vault: It is only logical as the Veela of especial blood are somewhat like the Noble and Ancient Houses in Britain to France. Due to the way the family is set up they only wanted "True" family to be in charge of the vault and so added that requirement as it meant the matriarch would always be in charge of the family assets.**_

_**Short description of the magical shopping area: This stunted me for a wile until i gave a much vaguer description than i thought at the start. I plan on making a street chart of the square for a later tour there maybe after they have gotten together on a date or something. I do plan for its secrets to be revealed so to speak. also this allows me to add fitting shops in a more natural way since their already there so to speak. **_

_**Finally done with the hardest chapter. Martin Blue signing out till next tim-**_

There!

_**Martin looks behind him, eyes widening. He quickly unlinked the dropbox from the PC. "Damn! Gota run!" **_


	5. Chapter 4: It's not a castle?

**"Pheff. finally got away, i don't even know why they want me or what for." Martin said as he sat down in the Hotel room and got out his MAC. "Now to continue the story..." **

Meanwhile on the entrance to town. A black car drove towards the square. They would find him.

**_Pre-chapter Author's Note: Well folks, I'm back with a new chapter. This is the fastest one I've been able to do yet! So, on to the drabbling. First of all: This is the fastest I've been able to put out a chapter since initial release, when i had the first two after-chapters as good as done. YAY._**

**_Second i decided to to a little acting thingy at the start and end of each chapter in the A/N's if you hate it i might quit doing it, but it is something fun to do when I'm editing the final things for a chapter. _**

**_Third: On my profile page there will be two pictures, they are candidates for some upcoming stories i might publish if i make enough of them (book covers). Ima check out the google poll thingy and maybe make some polls for them. tell me what you think of them. And before you see the Moon's Companion one... I tried to avoid it, i was just checking the show out to see what the fuss was about. But i fell. DAMN MY WEAK RESISTANCE._**

**_Fourth: I am looking at the possibility of getting a Beta so i don't have to bother you with all my spelling mistakes. if anyone wants to give it a go PM me and include the names of any other stories you have written/beta'ed if you have any so that i may check them out as well. It will not be something that will take up a lot of time, at least not often. I will be lucky if i manage to write a chapter for a story in a month with the writers-block I'm having. though the way I'm writing now does allow that instead of three months :) _**

**_Fifth: some have wondered about Ginny's age. She is the twin of Ron, but due to her nature she looked much younger. things are starting to change as is mentioned in the story._**

**_Sixth: If any of you are writing a story and cant create a book cover for it, PM me and I'll give it a shot. It would probably help me with my writers block and creativity anyway. _**

**_Love the good reviews. keep them coming i love constructive criticism but please as always don't flame. Also, have a second thing to add to your review after its posted, PM it to me._**

**_Disclaimer: ___****************The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, I am merely writing a fanfiction for that universe, i hold no rights to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's Not a Castle!? **

To say that this year would be interesting would be an understatement thought the headmistress of Beauxbatons thought. This year was a rarity. Aside from the general discrepancies they were having a transfer student from Britain this year. A to-be fourth year. But this girl was also a newly self-discovered Veela, a big rarity outside France. And the elders she was in contact with seemed to be off the impression that she was of an ancient line. That was a shock when she had found out. She was just glad that the Elders had said they would take care of her training so she could concentrate on her duties as headmistress. This would certainly be an interesting year. Out the window in her office she could start to just see the carriage coming towards the school, they would be here in about fifteen minutes or so. She headed down to meet the grounds keeper and meet the transfer before the feast.

* * *

**_Beauxbatons Carriage. Going in for landing at Beauxbatons school. _**

When Ginny had first entered the carriage she had been blown away. It had been huge inside, with three floors, a large section of open space in the middle with a large chandelier hanging from the roof, which had enchanted skylights. Leading up to the second floor was a stair that started as two then merged as one, and the same was for the third floor. There was a light blue carpet on the floor to with the Beauxbatons school shield. In short it was overwhelming. After standing there a few minutes and admiring she decided to go find herself a compartment witch clearly were behind the other doors. In contrast to when they left for Hogwarts, here they had arrived in good time and so the carriage seemed relatively empty.

Just as she touched the carpet there was a timid crack sounding in front of her and a house-elf appeared. "Hello Miss Weasly, I'm Doxy." It squeaked in the way house-elves talk. "Headmistress said you were the new transfer student. Let me send your trunk on its way then we can find you a compartment. We always send them ahead, less stress on the students. And people are assigned seats at the start of the ride to prevent alienating and such. They can however move outside their compartment when we have been in the air for a while." He said as he snapped his fingers and her trunk disappeared, only leaving her robe change in a bag in her hand. He then lead her to the second floor and to one of the doors on the left from the entrance hall. "Here we go Miss Weasly. Others will arrive as they come, have a good day." He squeaked, then with a crack he was gone again.

_Well, that was different._ Ginny thought as she sat down and looked in her bag before stowing it under her seat. It seemed everything she would need was there. She had never thought that they would take the luggage before they arrived, and guide people to their seats. But in a way it made a lot of sense. It was a good way to make people get to know each other and prevent exclusion and a lot of the tension that was at Hogwarts.

Also the fact that they allowed House-elves to be seen and do what Doxy had done for her was a testament to exactly how bias they were of non-human magical races. That is to say not much at all if any. It was a refreshing change.

* * *

She had been immersed in her French Runes book half an hour later when her door opened and Doxy lead a pair of girls into the compartment. After he had introduced them to each other, their names were Lilly Conique and her twin sister Marie, he bid them goodbye again. After the basic greeting Ginny was about to go back to her book, shy from everything that had been going on. They however had different ideas. And so they engaged in idle chatter that didn't give much info until the last person for their compartment arrived just before the carriage was to leave, at eleven. Her name was Aquila Raven.

When Aquila had gotten settled they really started talking, telling about themselves and such. Ginny told how she had found out that she was a Veela and a bit about her home life. Lilly had told of her and Marie's childhood in their house on the country. Aquila had said she too was a Veela and asked if Ginny had seen the elders and gotten some help. To which she replied that she did and had scheduled tutoring lessons during school to help her.

It was also revealed that they all were starting fourth year, and so Ginny asked what they could tell her about the school and the French community in general.

The girl who was high, with a little tanned skin, long golden-brown hair and just starting to show, Lilly, had been the first to reply. "Well, when you arrive the headmistress will probably take you to the side and speak to you as she does to all new students. Her name is Madam Maxim and though she might seem large she is really an overprotective mother-hen when needed."

Then her sister, the girl who was the same size, with blue ponytailed hair, a heart shaped face, and being a definitive early bloomer as opposed to her sister who was a late bloomer, said. "There is no houses or anything like you said you had in Hogwarts, here we are dealt into three dorms. One for male and one for female. The years are separated with their own common rooms. But there is a community one for the whole school that resides in that dorm. Same for the boys. Then there is the Mated dorm. Due to Beauxbatons hosting so many magical species, seeing how there is next to none pre-justice against them here, it is not too uncommon that pairs or more get bonded in mate bonds or similar bonds. And so the school doesn't want to separate the mated from their mates."

Aquila, looking quite like Ginny, but with dark dark hair and a bit taller, and green eyes, wrapped up the topic by talking a bit about how the past years had been. After that Doxy popped inn again with some food and told them they were half-way to Beauxbatons. They hadn't even noticed they were in the air. So enjoying their lunch they talked and had fund the rest of the way until Doxy appeared again informing them that they were going inn for landing and that the headmistress would like to see Ginny at the landing stage.

Looking out the window Ginny was blown away at what she saw. They were just coming though the cloud layer, and there, laying in a spot of sunlight from a crack in the clouds, was Beauxbatons. It was not a castle as she had expected, Hogwarts being her only other experience. Instead it looked like a massive palace with five freestanding towers in the gardens and several walls around. It seemed to be made of a mix of stone, light stone, marble, wood and plants. One of the towers seemed to have been grown out of a tree alone! Though it was obviously huge it still seemed really cosy. The main building seemed to be high-standing shaped like a castle-like form. But a lot smaller, it looked like it was mostly a hall for feasts from up where they were. Then there were three buildings that looked unique amongst themselves. One looked like a large version of an old cabin.

Another looked like a Manor house but seemed to be an elegant patchwork of different stones. And then there was one that seemed to be made from a mix of different rock and wood, as well as other plants. Her new friends told her that everything would be explained when the new students got a tour of the school and that they didn't want to ruin the surprise. The rest of the school was just as magnificent with the greenhouses in a circle around a cobbled place with a fountain of vegetation in the middle. There were also three paved shapes in the grounds amidst the trees that seemed to have many benches with tables on them. There were also some buildings scattered around that probably were for classes. Connecting everything were different paths and separating the grounds were different hedges and groves of trees.

At the end towards the lake the school resided by there seemed to be a beach with similar style, with white sand and a paved section as well.

The other three towers seemed to have been created uniquely as well. There was one tower that seemed to be made of scraped crystal so that it didn't shine so much. It was almost like an obelisk of diamond had risen out of the grounds in the middle of the school, and the tower was carved out of it.

Another tower seemed to be made of clouds warm-water-springs and bolts of lightning. The middle seemed to be churning as if the clouds were a storm, while at the top it looked like the springs were feeding paths in the clouds. A small stream ran from the tower to a fountain that resided in the nearby paved area.

The third tower was now, as they were much closer to one of the paved areas and were probably going to land there, clearly grown. It too seemed to have some streams flowing though it but it also seemed to have other vegetation on it. It resided just by the greenhouses.

The fourth tower seemed to have been made entirely out of water and rock from the sea. That tower actually resided in the water by the beach, but there was a path leading out to it.

The fifth tower was the most unimpressive, or so she thought at first glance. It looked like an old fashioned tower at first. It seemed to be about two thirds the length of the other towers, the only difference being that the parapets on its flat roof were much larger, arching into the air. Then she noticed that what she had seen was just part one of it. Suspended above it, where the other towers ended appeared to be a very short version of a flat-roofed tower but it had the roof both at the top and inverted at the bottom. And its parapets seemed a bit longer than normal as well. It also seemed to have glass set inn on the sides and though that she could see what appeared to be bookshelves and a giant crystal. Then she looked even higher, now looking at twice the height that the other towers ended. There, floating, was a large slowly twirling crystal. It pulsed with a steady soothing light.

Ginny just managed to recover from the shock when she felt the carriage land on the cobbled pad. They were at Beauxbatons.

She said goodbye to her new friends, as they would not be sitting together at the feast as the first years had their own table the first week so they could get to know one another before they joined those that had been there more than a year. Then she was guided by Doxy, who had appeared to escort them out of the carriage, to the headmistress.

The headmistress seemed to be a finely clothed and styled female Hagrid. Being at least three times her height before she had started to slowly mature the last school year. Ginny had grown a bit this summer so she couldn't exactly compare at this moment.

"Ah, you must be Ginevra Weasley." The headmistress greeted with a kind smile. "Yes, Headmistress, though I go by Ginny." Ginny replied suddenly a bit shy, standing in front of Madam Maxime. The headmistress smiled and then said. "Even though you are joining fourth year you will be going with the first years for your food and orientation for the time being. Also you will be excepted from the extra classes and such until you have been brought up to speed, don't worry we have a technique that will let it happen quite fast if you aren't above fourth year." Then her face turned serious and she sternly added. "Also, there will be NO discrimination here. I know how the British are but here it is different. We do not tolerate bigotry. You should learn that as quickly as possible.

"Yes Headmistress." Ginny replied, seriously. "It's actually quite refreshing to not be in a bigoted environment." She then stated. The headmistress smiled down at her and shoed her to the group of first years that were assembling away from the other groups, saying. "Of you go, and I hope you will have a good year here."

**A/N: There is that chapter. remember to check out the covers on my profile page. Untill next time. **

**"Well, now that this chapter is posted it is time to go to bed.****"**** Martin said, turning of the mac and packing his things before going to bed...**


End file.
